


First Kiss

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	First Kiss

**Title:** First Kiss  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu [DBSK], Heechul, Hyukjae [Super Junior]  
**Pairing:** HoSu, slight Heechul/Hyukjae  
**Length:** ~900  
**Warning:** PG-13  
**A/N:** Tidus and Seymour are game characters from Final Fantasy X, and yes, this is another procrastination ficc (hopefully the last)

Yunho is watching Junsu sleep next to him. He thinks about the way the frail looking one dances and sings. He thinks about Junsu and his family’s generosity again and silently thanks them again. Yunho pulls his head up to look over Junsu and make sure that the other still had his share of blankets.

Quietly, Yunho listens to Junsu breathe.

And then, Junsu stirs in his sleep.

In a quick movement their foreheads hit, and Yunho rubs his own gently, muttering to himself. In the dimly moonlit room, Yunho see Junsu opens his eyes and he was just about to tell the other to go back to sleep when Junsu slowly sits up from the bed.

“I’m sorry” Junsu whispers, scratching his head, yawning “I can’t keep in one position when I sleep”

“It’s alright” Yunho whispers back smiling “I won’t let you roll off to somewhere without blankets”

Junsu pouts.

“So let’s just get back to sleep” Yunho prompts, patting beside him, asking for the other to lie back down again.

“Mm~ okay” Junsu tiredly agrees.

Groggily, Junsu slowly lowers himself down into the comforting blankets again. But his legs lose their touch and he slips.

Yunho groans when he feels Junsu’s forehead hit his chin sharply “Junsu~” Yunho manages to say. He tilts his head, wanting to ask if the other was okay. Only to find that his own words meet Junsu’s words halfway.

“I’m sor-“ Junsu starts before his words are swallowed by Yunho as their teeth collide together.

They both blink innocently, confusion written all over their face before Junsu pulls back hastily, apologising. And all Yunho could do was shake his head, touch his teeth and wish that he could’ve felt those red lips as well.

That might’ve been their first kiss, the clash of two pairs of teeth.

\--

Or it could have been that one...

Heechul and Hyukjae both sat in front of a small TV, bickering over where Tidus should head to next.

Yunho rolled his eyes at the two before he went back to patting Junsu’s blondish hair.

“You’re going the wrong way!” Hyukjae groaned, taking the control away from Heechul.

“You don’t even know how to play!” Heechul retorted before he took the control back and threw the rule book at Hyukjae “here, read this first”

It was silent for a while as Hyukjae really did read through the user’s manual. But the tranquil atmosphere didn’t last for very long.

“Hey, you like Seymour don’t you?” Hyukjae asks, tapping Heechul on the shoulder.

Heechul turned to look at Hyukjae only to find his face come in contact with the user’s manual “what?” Heechul asked dumbly, pushing the manual out of the way so he could look at Hyukjae.

“Aww~ hyung!” Hyukjae giggled “I’m sorry, but did you just kiss Seymour?” Hyukjae waves the manual in front of Heechul, and Heechul catches a glimpse of Seymour’s face on the manual.

“You made me kiss HIM!?” Heechul asks before he lunges towards Hyukjae, grabbing the FFX user manual from the other’s hand and planting the face of Seymour on Hyukjae’s lips.

“Aww~ and our Hyukjae got jealous and wanted to kiss Seymour too” Heechul grins, laughing with the younger boy who was going on about some indirect kiss with Heechul.

“Keep it down guys” Yunho scowled lightly “Junsu and I do want some peace and quiet”

Heechul scoffed with Hyukjae before they both shared a mischievous look with each other.

“Yunho! You like Junsu right!?” Heechul and Hyukjae both exclaimed excitedly.

Yunho and Junsu didn’t even have time to say “what?” before they found their lips pressed against each other, someone’s hand pressing their heads together.

And all Junsu could think of was whether Yunho really liked him like that.

\--

It’s an abandoned and rundown church Yunho and Junsu find that intrigues them.

“I wonder what happened here” Junsu whispers as he eyes the broken pieces of coloured glass “It must’ve been a beautiful church”

Yunho walks into the church and is just a little spooked at the eeriness inside of the obviously old and dusty church. He walks down the aisle and ignores the tapping of his shoes against the squeaky floorboards. He reaches the altar and gazes up towards the Holy Cross. He doesn’t feel a connection. But that’s probably because he’s not Christian.

Looking back, Yunho smiles and waves towards Junsu.

Catching the other’s wave, Junsu enthusiastically waves back before he too makes his way down the unused aisle of the church, passing by the rows of benches without a glance, his focus entirely on Yunho.

“Doesn’t it seem like you’re a bride rushing to meet her soon to be husband?” Yunho chuckles, watching Junsu make his way down the aisle.

“And would that be you?” Junsu asks, throwing a cheeky smile at Yunho

“Only if you want to” Yunho replies as he takes Junsu’s hands into his own when the younger boy finally arrived at the altar.

“There are no witnesses” Junsu looks around before shrugging “God can be our witness”

Yunho brings a hand up to caress Junsu’s pink tinged cheek.

“And the groom may now kiss his bride” the two whisper softly, eyes fluttering close.

Yunho kisses him, one hand supporting the back of his neck and the other wrapped around his slim waist, and Junsu thinks that perhaps that was the first.


End file.
